


Shooting Stars

by kingslayersrogue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: From my inbox prompt set, Amrbollins Marriage Proposal. You can send me a prompthereBut first check out my inbox ruleshere





	Shooting Stars

That little box had been burning a hole in his mind for weeks. Seth had kept it tucked in his pocket since the moment he bought it -A simple worn silver band with an indentation running all the way around the middle. It had caught his eye as he was passing a shop and he couldn’t keep himself from buying it. It was perfect- fearing Dean would find it. He loved Dean, more than he thought he’d loved anyone else. If he wasn’t ready for such a big step, Seth didn’t want him finding an engagement band in their dresser and freaking out. Maybe he didn’t even want to get married? Seth couldn’t be sure of anything, it was still hard to know what Dean was thinking. He’d built his walls so high, even after 3 years Seth was still climbing.

Seth sighed and brushed his hair back away from his face. Eyes scanning the crowded fair for his boyfriend. Hand still shoved in his pocket fidgeting with the box. The arms wrapping around him from behind made him jump, a familiar chuckle sounding in his ear. “Sorry princess, did I scare you?” Seth smiles, turning to pull Dean into his chest laying his head on his shoulder. “No way, who could be scared by you. You’re adorable.” Dean pouts, poking him in the ribs in retaliation. Seth just smiles and hugs him tighter, brushing his nose against Dean’s neck. Printing little kisses against the skin and making him squirm. “I’m not adorable,” Dean grumbles, his pout intensifying. “You’re pouting and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean frowns and pokes him again, pulling away to drag him toward another ride. Laughing when Seth gulps as he’s dragged into line for the biggest rollercoaster.

They run around the fair for hours. Trying out different rides -Seth’s favorite is the bumper cars, despite how many times Dean knocks him around- and games -Seth getting revenge via laser tag- Dean hadn’t stopped smiling all day, whether it was when he accidentally rubbed powdered sugar all over Seth’s face, or when he’d gotten the high score in skeeball in the small arcade. Even as the sun began to set and the vendors began to pack up. Numerous booths and rides closing for the night, he kept smiling. He laughed as Seth struggled to carry the giant stuffed duck he’d won at ring toss. Dean shakes his head, grabbing the toy off of Seth’s shoulders, grabbing one of the wings so they can hold it between them. “Everything’s easier when we do it together,” Dean says and Seth knows he’s not really talking about the duck. Seth leans over and kisses his cheek softly, tugging Dean and the duck towards the last open ride, the Ferris wheel. “You sure do know how to treat a man, Mr. Rollins,” Dean laughs ripping off two tickets to give to the attendant. Seth rolls his eyes, climbing into the basket and laying an arm over Dean’s shoulders. Feeling him snuggle into his side. The wheel turns slowly, taking them up higher into the night air. Dean shivers in his short sleeve shirt, ball Seth’s thicker on into his fist for warmth. “The stars feel so much closer,” Dean mumbles eyes fixed on the constellations painted in the sky above them. Made more visible by the lack of light from the surrounding area.

Dean’s always been obsessed with stars, it was one of the first things Seth had learned about him when they first got together. (He’d found him lying on the hood of his car, just staring into the sky many times after matches.) Seth adored the giddy smiles he always got when he spotted a group or saw a shooting star. There was an entire room dedicated to star charts and astronomy books in their house. His hand shifted inside his pocket, brushing past the box again as he looked up into the stars. An idea starting to form in his head. “We could spend tonight on the roof, I overheard there might be a meteor shower tonight. Dean nods against his chest, squeezing his hand softly. Too caught up in the scene above him to notice the look on Seth’s face.

Nights on the roof had started out spontaneously. One night he’d felt Dean slip out of bed at nearly four in the morning. At first, he figured he was just getting a glass of water or using the restroom until he heard the garage open. That caused him to get out of bed, afraid he was going to hear the sound of an engine and tires on gravel. He was in the process of pulling a hoodie when he heard footsteps on the roof. When he got out Dean was sitting smack in the middle of the roof just staring at the sky. Seth climbed up the ladder and sat next to his boyfriend, gently moving his face so he could look into his eyes. “What are you doing up here?” Dean smiled and twined their fingers together. “Lay back and look up.” The sky was lit up with hundreds of bright streaking meteorites. It was beautiful.

They had a much better set up now with a small balcony built into their roof that allowed nights to be spent completely outside. Much more comfortable than when they had first fallen asleep right there on the shingles. Dean was reclined back against his chest both of their hands tangled together. Explaining something about how bright Venus was, not aware Seth had way different things on his mind. He wanted to spend his whole life with this man, not just as his partner but as his husband. He just needed to be absolutely sure. Except Dean leans back and nuzzles into his neck, wrapping their arms around himself and Seth can’t help the words that fall out of his mouth.

“We should get married.” Seth holds his breath, expecting Dean to tense and move away. Not to tilt his head and kiss him softly, smiling into his mouth. “Yeah, we should.” A little shocked, Seth reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box; holding it in front of both of them. Dean gasps, jumping off of Seth’s lap to stand on the balcony. “You planned this,” he laughs, taking Seth's hand and pulling him up out of the chair so he can drop to one knee. He opens the box, revealing the band that glints as the first few meteorites start to fall from the sky. He looks into Dean’s eyes and knows everything going to be perfect.


End file.
